Aku Merindukanmu
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "Jika kau sangat merindukan seseorang, kau tidak perlu ada di tmpat dan waktu yang bersamaan untuk mengatakannya…." / Yesung & Wookie / slight : Leeteuk & Shindong / just a fict story /


**Aku merindukanmu…..**

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
shindong & leeteuk

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : . Jika kau sangat merindukan seseorang,  
kau tidak harus ada dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama untuk mengatakan itu.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tik tok tik tok tik tok'

Aku menoleh kearah samping, menatap jam dinding distudio ini, menunggu jam 11 tiba. Aiisshh…. Kenapa waktu berjalan begini lambat sih….? Sejak tadi masih saja jam 10. Aku mengetukan jari-jariku diatas meja untuk menetralisir rasa gelisahku.

"Yesung-ah….. bisakah kau hentikan itu….?" kata teukie hyung yang duduk disampingku, dia mendesah menatapku. Lalu meraih kopinya dan menyesapnya "kau melakukan itu sejak mulai sukira…"

"Ne… miandhe…." Gumamku dan menghentikan aksi ketuk jariku diatas meja, kini kuketukan jariku di keningku sendiri.

"yesung-ah…." Desah leeteuk hyung lagi dan menatapku.

"wae…..?" tanyaku malas. Benar, aku sedang malas melakukan apapun sekarang.

"kau itu kenapa….? Bisakah kau bersikap wajar….? Aku tau sudah lama kau tak siaran tapi apa kau lupa bagaimana siaran itu….?" katanya jengah dan memutar kursinya.

"hyung…. kenapa malam ini waktu begitu lambat….?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya dan menopang daguku.

'SREETT'

Leeteuk hyung seketika memutar kembali kursinya menghadap kearahku, bahkan menyeretnya hingga mendekatiku yang masih saja enggan mengangkat kepala.

"lambat….?" Tanyanya menatapku. "bahkan diluar sana orang berfikir waktu berjalan begitu cepat yesung….." kudengar dia terkekeh. Aishh….. benar-benar leader yang aneh….

"yah hyung….. aku serius….." kataku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"bilang saja kau tak sabar menunggu sampai akhir sukira jadi bisa bertemu dengan wookie….." katanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hyung…. jangan menambah kadar kegelisahanku seperti itu…" keluhku pada teukie hyung yang hanya melirikku dengan tawa jahilnya.

"sepertinya waktu sedang menggodamu jong woon-ah….." katanya lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan keluar studio.

Yah, kurasa teukie hyung benar. Hari ini aku dan teukie hyung menggantikan sungmin dan wookie siaran di sukira, karena malam inii mereka akan terbang ke Taiwan untuk promo Suju M bersama anggota yang lain, siaranku dan teukie ini akan berlanjut hingga mereka kembali kekorea. Malam inii wookie akan ke Taiwan dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan merindukannya, bukan lewat telepon, karena itu aku sungguh tak sabar menunggu sukira usai.

"kau terlihat semakin aneh dengan exspresi gelisahmu itu yesung-ah….." kurasakan tepukan pelan dibahuku membuatku tersentak. Yah, leeteuk hyung masih saja tersenyum jahil padaku.

"diamlah hyung…" hardikku. Sungguh tak membantu sama sekali. Mana yang orang bilang dia seperti malaikat….? Sungguh malam inii dia lebih evil dibanding si magnae…

Sejenak aku kembali bergelut dengan pikiranku, aku sungguh ingin bertemu wookie…. tapi apa yang harus kukatakan nanti saat bertemu dengannya….? Aisshh…. Aku bukan tipe namja yang akan mengatakan "jaga dirimu….", "aku akan merindukanmu…" atau "cepatlah kembali, aku pasti kesepian tanpamu…..". ayolah….. aku lebih suka mengatakan "pasti menyenangkan tanpa kau disini….. dorm akan tenang…". Yah, menurut banyak orang aku tipe namja yang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, tak akan mengakui jika aku merindukan atau menyayangi seseorang.

"haaaahhhhhh….." aku mendesah dan meraih ponsel disampingku memeriksa apakah ada pesan darinya. Tak ada. Dia benar-benar tak mau menghubungiku.

"kenapa kau tak mengakui jika kau akan merindukannya…..?" kudengar suara leeteuk hyung dari arah samping.

"siapa…? Aku…?" aku menatap leeteuk hyung dan menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"ayolah yesung…. Akui saja kalau kau akan sangat merindukan wookie….." katanya lagi memandangku.

"entahlah…." Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Ya, aku akan merindukannya lebih dari siapapun, aku ingin wookie tau itu tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan itu padanya. Aarrgghhh….. yesung..! paboyaaa…..

"terserah kau saja… kau sudah dewasa…..' kata leeteuk hyung seakan menyerah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang kini menjadi bagian dari kelompok itu setelah hankyunk hyung pergi. Mereka tidak harus menunggu Donghae dan Kyuhyun hingga akhir pekerjaan. Atau setidaknya mereka tidak malu mengakui betapa mereka saling merindukan. Kenapa aku tidak ditambahkan di suju M juga..? jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan semua emosi aneh ini di kepala…

"okay….. ini kami lagi…." Kata leeteuk hyung yang sudah siap diujung saluran, dia sudah memulai obrolannya diradio dengan beberapa pendengar. Tapi tidak denganku. Wookie… kau sungguh membuatku gelisah.

6 bulan. 6 bulan di Taiwan…

Dia akan berada di Taiwan selama 6 bulan. Selama itu…? aku tak yakin bisa menahan rasa rinduku pada wookie. tapi taka pa…. dulu saat masih ada hankyung hyung dia juga meninggalkan heechul hyung ke china kan….? Tapi kan….. mereka selalu saja berkomunikasi dan mengatakan mereka saling merindukan. Bagaimana denganku dan wookie….?

"….." aku tersentak saat leeteuk hyung menjentikan jarinya kearahku. "bagaimana pendapatmu …..?" tanyanya lagi. Oh Tuhan…. Maksudnya pendapat tentang apa….? Aku sungguh tak konsentrasi.

"aku…. Aku berpendapat sama dengan …" kataku akhirnya menatap leeteuk hyung yang sudah memasang wajah jengahnya. Aku pasti di omeli setelah ini olehnya.

"Oke, itu semua yang kami miliki untuk hari ini Terima kasih untuk stay turn on Super Junior Kiss Radio.!" Leeteuk hyung dan aku mengakhiri program dan kami memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada mereka yang telah bekerja keras. Hal itu membuat ku merasa bersalah. mereka telah bekerja keras untuk program ini. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang Wookie.

"Hei hyung," kataku sambil menunggu mobil yang akan membawa kami pulang ke dorm "Maaf aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini….."

Anehnya, Teukie hyung tersenyum simpatik dan berkata, "kau memang sudah bodoh dari dulu….." dia berdiri disampingku "Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu bagaimana persaanmu yang akan jauh dari wookie dalam waktu yang lama….." Dia menyerahkan jaketku. "tapi ingat yesung… di luar sana banyak namja yang menunggu seseorang selama bertahun- tahun,, Bersyukurlah hanya 6 bulan wookie di taiwan….."

Aku mengangguk. Okay, leeteuk hyung benar, aku memang harus bersyukur, tak harus menunggu bertahun-tahun sampai wookie kembali ke korea.

"kau pasti buru-buru kan…..?" kata leeteuk hyung saat kami memasuki van yang akan mengantar kami pulang ke dorm. "bukankah kau ingin say goodbye dengan si cilik kesayanganmu itu…." katanya lagi tersenyum.

"kau benar….." kataku mengulas senyum tipis "ahjjussi… bisakah kau ngebut…? Pujaan hatiku akan berangkat sebentar lagi….." kataku menepuk bahu sopir didepanku membuat leeteuk hyung terkekeh.

"jam berapa pesawat mereka take off…?" Tanya leeteuk hyung memecah keheningan didalam van.

"jam 1 pagi…. Seharusnya mereka sudah harus dibandara sekarang, tapi hyung tau kan bagaimana si pinky boy mengepak barangnya….? Kuharap mereka sedikit terlambat….." kataku benar-benar berharap mereka belum berangkat.

"berhentilah bertengkar...jika kalian berpisah saat bertengkar itu akan membuat kalian tidak tenang" Leeteuk hyung mengatakan di samping ku. Karena terkejut, aku menatapnya dan melihat refleksi diriku dari cermin disamping teukie hyung. Saat itulah aku mengerti mengapa aku tampak gelisah. Sangat khawatir aku tak bisa melihat wookie sebelum dia pergi.

Aku dan wookie berdebat. Sering memang. Tapi kemarin, itu adalah pertengkaran terbesar kami selama kami kenal. Beberapa hari belakangan kami tidak saling bicara meskipun kami 1 kamar tapi kami hanya diam jika bertemu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bertengkar dengannya di tempat pertama kami menghabiskan waktu untuk banyak hal. Yang aku tahu kini aku menyesal.

"Kalian berdua bahkan lebih buruk daripada Hyukie-ah dan Hae-ah…." Ia melanjutkan, teukie hyung tertawa sambil menepuk pundakku. "berbaikanlah yesung-ah… itu akan lebih baik….."

"kau benar hyung….. aku memang harus minta maaf pada wookie untuk sikap kekanakanku…." Gumamku pada leeteuk hyung yang hanya mengangguk.

aku merenungkan kenapa aku selalu melakukan itu sepanjang waktu. Berkelahi dengan wookie.  
aku mencintainya. Bocah ini benar-benar manis, lembut dan lucu. Dia selalu tertawa sepanjang waktu, menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Dan selalu mengurus kami semua…mengurus aku ...

lalu bagaimana aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya..?jika bukan dengan menggodanya…. Bertengkar dengan dia. Menghancurkan momen-momen manis yang aku miliki dengan dia… semua karena aku gelisah, khawatir dan takut wookie mungkin menemukan seseorang lain untuk bertengkar dengan dia saat dia pergi.

aku sama seperti yang lain..terkadang menemukan diri dalam kebingungan... saat tidak bisa mengexpresikan diri pada seseorang yang disukai… karena itu aku terus menggodanya,, menjahilinya hingga tak jarang dia marah padaku dengan sikap manjanya.

"aku harus dewasa… aku tak mau memberikan kesan buruk pada wookie saat dia pergi nanti….." gumamku membuat leeteuk hyung terkikik.

"segelisah itu ya…? Katakan saja jika kau akan merindukannya yesung-ah….. lupakan gengsimu…." Katanya menepuk kepalaku membuatku tersenyum kikuk.

Van melambat, dan memasuki halaman dorm. Tanpa menunggu van benar benar berhenti aku membuka pintu dan meloncati leeteuk hyung yang masih duduk. Mendesak dia untuk bergegas..

"yah yesung-ah….. pelan-pelan…. Kau itu beringas sekali…." Dengus leeteuk hyung dari arah belakangku.

Aku dan teukie hyung menaiki lift untuk kelantai 11, dorm kami.

'TING'

Pintu lift terbuka, lorong sudah sedikit gelap karena ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, aku berlari keluar lift dengan buru-buru, leeteuk hyung berlari dibelakangku, kurasa dia juga ingin melihat 'anak-anaknya' sebelum mereka pergi ke Taiwan.

'BRUUUGGHHH'

Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu saat aku membuka pintu dorm lantai 11 dan masuk kedalamnya.

"hyung… kau itu apa-apaan….? Kenapa seperti pencuri begitu….?" Kata sindhong sambil membantuku berdiri setelah terpental tubuhnya.

"wookie…." kataku sambil membersihkan celanaku dari debu "aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka sebelum mereka berangkat…" kataku lagi.

"kami masih sempat kan dong-dong….?" Tanya leeteuk hyung dari belakangku. Sindong menatap kami berdua sedikit heran.

"wae….?" Tanyaku melihatnya menatap kami aneh begitu.

"tak ada yang member tahu kalian….? Kukira kalian tau….. penerbangan mereka berubah hyung…. mereka berangkat 2 jam yang lalu…"

"MWOOO…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan membenahi posisi bantalku. Aku tak bisa tidur,, aku tidak mengantarkannya pergi_.._

"_Penerbangan mereka berubah. Mereka berangkat sekitar dua jam lalu..." _

Kata-kata sindhong masih saja terngiang dan tidak ada yang menelpon kami untuk memberi tahu.. dan yang paling mengganggu pikiranku karena wookie tidak menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku tidak bisa "menebus" kesalahanku di depannya dan Aku tidak akan melihatnya selama 6 bulan. Kulirik ranjang sebelahku, ranjang kosong milik wookie. biasanya saat kami tak bertengkar, terkadang aku akan berada diranjang itu disamping tubuh mungilnya. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku bahkan tak bicara dengannya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat jam di atas meja…jam 4 pagi. Aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk tidur tapi belum kupejamkan mata ponselku berdering. aku berpikir tentang wookie 'dia menelponku' aku membanting ponsel di telingaku dengan cepat.

"Yoboseyo?" kataku terdengar sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Oh Yesung-ah." Suara diseberang menjawab. Itu ummaku.

" Oh…umma…." jawabku sekarang terdengar sedikit tertindas, malas tapi pada saat yang sama lega mendengar bahwa itu bukan suaranya. aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengatakan pada wookie _"Aku merindukanmu"_ sekarang melalui telepon.

"yesung-ah….."

"Umma, apa yang Umma lakukan sepagi ini? Umma tidak tidur?" aku menyambar panggilan ummaku,dan menatap kembali langit-langit kamarku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab umma... "Ini sering terjadi pada umma, saat umma merasa kau dan saudaramu sedang cemas atau sedang menghadapi masalah."

"apa ibu sekarang menjadi psikiater? Atau seorang peramal?" tanyaku terkekeh membuat umma juga tertawa. Oh Tuhan, sekarang aku merindukan ummaku…..

"Oh, jadi umma benar kan?" Katanya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja yesung-aah?" tanyanya terdengar begitu perhatian.

Setelah diam sesaat, aku menjawab, "Tidak terlalu penting, umma… hanya masalah biasa yang biasa kuhadapi… Tapi mendengar suara umma membuatku lebih baik.." aku tersenyum lega.

kudengar dia mendesah. " umma tidak akan membahas apa-apa saat ini.. termasuk tentang si cilik kesayanganmu itu…."

"yah umma….. itu umma sudah membahasnya….." kini aku yang mendengus dan ummaku tertawa semakin kencang. Yah, umma tau soal wookie.

"umma senang kau mengatakan masalah biasa yang bisa kau hadapi tapi tetap saja bukan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja." Katanya setelah tawanya mereda.

aku tersenyum dan melupakan rasa lelahku bahkan aku tak lagi ingin mencoba tidur.. Berbicara dengan umma selalu membuat ku merasa lebih baik terlepas dari berapa umurku. Umma selalu bisa menenangkanku. Karena itulah semua masalah tentang wookie kuceritakan pada umma. Dan kurasa umma juga menyukai wookie. Senang rasanya umma menelpon disaat aku seperti ini. Bingung dan cemas.

"istirahatlah yesung-ah….. jangan terlalu memikirkannya….." katanya sebelum kami mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. "yesung-ah…. Aku merindukanmu…." Kata ummaku lagi.

'DEG'

Aku tersentak, kembali teringat padanya. Wookie.

"umma….." panggilku pada umma

"Ne Yesung-ah… waeyo….?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Apakah baik-baik saja memberitahuku bahwa umma merindukanku, meskipun umma tidak bisa mengatakan itu di depanku …?" Aku bertanya sedikit ragu dan mengetukan jari-jariku kedahi. "Apakah boleh mengatakan aku merindukanmu, bahkan jika itu hanya melalui telepon?"

"yesung-ah… Jika kau sangat merindukan seseorang, kau tidak harus ada dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama untuk mengatakan itu." katanya menjawabku "jadi umma rasa tak ada salahnya kau menelpon calon menantu umma itu untuk mengutarakan rasa rindumu…." Kata umma mulai lagi dengan kebiasaannya. Menggodaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata umma. Umma memang selalu seperti itu, menggodaku dan tak jarang membuatku jadi salah tingkah.

"umma….."

"ne chagi….."

"sekarang aku baik-baik saja umma….." kataku pada umma "bahkan sangat baik….. gomawo umma….." kataku lagi, kurasakan jika umma tersenyum saat ini. Setelahnya kami mengakhiri percakapan kami.

Aku akan menelpon wookie. Aku akan mengatakan pada wookie aku merindukannya, meski hanya melalui telepon. Ini mungkin bukan hal terbaik untuk dilakukan tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan itu daripada tidak berbicara padanya sama sekali.

Aku menekan nomer yang sudah sangat kuhafal diluar kepala 'yak berderiing' aku hanya tinggal menunggunya menjawab teleponku. Tapi dia tak kunjung menjawabnya. Apakah dia masih terlalu marah padaku.

Sekali lagi, aku memutar nomor dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada.

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara dari ruang tengah…_'ahh…mungkin karena aku kurang tidur'_ pikirku, tetapi sekali lagi… ada sesuatu berdering di ruang tamu. Dan itu terdengar setiap kali aku menelpon wookie.

Aku tersentak dan bangun dari tidurku. Bagaimana jika wookie lupa membawa ponselnya?  
'ku harap aku salah…bukan… itu hanya perasaanku' aku mencoba menolak semua pemikiranku tadi.

Aku berjalan keruang tengah, sejenak berkhayal _'bagaimana jika wookie ada disini….?'_

Aku menyalakan tombol lampu di ruang tengah dan di sana memang… meringkuk di sofa kecil, adalah sosok kecil wookie. 'Apakah aku tertidur? Apa ini mimpi..?Apakah mataku coba menipuku..?'

Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya dan melihat dia tidur, dadanya naik-turun.

Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan dengan lembut membelai rambutnya, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia nyata. Bahwa dia benar-benar di sini. Ya, dan itu memang wookie, namja yang kucintai. Matanya bergerak saat jariku menyentuh rambutnya dan membuatku reflek menarik tanganku lagi.

"Siapa sih…?" wookie bergumam, menutupi matanya dari silau lampu yang kuhidupkan. Aku berdiri dan mematikannya lagi.

"yesung wookie…" jawabku sedikit seperti bisikan.

Seperti anak kecil, wookie perlahan-lahan duduk dan menggosok mata dengan belakang tangannya. Hatiku mendadak langsung menjadi aneh..merasa kewalahan saat melihat dia, membuka mata dan mulai menatapku. Sungguh tak karuan.

"Oh kau hyung ..." jawabnya seperti desahan, suaranya pelan, aku tau mungkin dia masih mengingat pertengkaran kami.

"Apa ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit galak dan itu terdengar seperti aku tidak ingin dia berada di sini.

Meskipun lampu tidak menyala, aku bisa melihatnya cemberut sambil berdiri. "Hyung, jangan mulai.. aku Benar-benar.."

"wookie dengar…. Aku tidak -" aku coba menjawabnya

"Tidak, hyung… dengarkan, aku lelah.. Aku lelah. badanku sakit semua."Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sofa kecil tempatnya tidur tadi.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam otakku kenapa dia tidak kekamar untuk tidur….? Apa karena pertengkarannya denganku, dia memilih tidur di sofa ini….?

"penerbangan kami kacau dan harus tinggal di bandara selama berjam-jam, parahnya lagi kami mendapat kabar konser kami akan di re-scedhule lagi… kacau.. benar-benar kacau…dan aku hanya meminta tolong, apa pun yang hyung katakan, tolong jangan memulainya lagi hyung." katanya dengan nada lelah.

Aku hanya menatapnya saat wookie mengatakan semua ini. Dan akhirnya dia menghela napas beratnya.

"ah…miandhe hyung…. aku tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu….. aku hanya…."

"bosan….?" Jawabku memotong kata-kata wookie "aku tau itu wookie….. istirahatlah dikamar, miandhe sudah membuatmu bangun…" Aku berbalik dan perlahan-lahan melangkah pergi. Sekarang, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya tidak akan memperbaiki situasi apapun menjadi lebih baik.

"hyung….." panggil wookie membuatku menoleh kembali padanya, kulihat dia menggeleng pelan "gwenchana….. aku senang melihatmu….."

Aku hampir melangkah lagi ketika aku mengingat suara ummaku. Tentang apa katanya ...

_"Jika kau sangat merindukan seseorang, kau tidak perlu ada di tmpat dan waktu yang bersamaan untuk mengatakan bahwa…."__  
_  
Aku berhenti.

"wookie-ah ..." Kataku sambil berbalik dan melihat dia masih berdiri.

"hmm….." gumamnya merespon.

"eehm…. Aku merindukanmu…" Dia menatapku dan aku juga. ya. Aku mengatakannya.

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. meski berharap dia membalas dan berkata hal yang sama. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurku yang sebenarnya juga kamarnya.

'DEG'

Dadaku berdegub, langkahku terhenti saat aku merasakan jari-jari kecil menarik-narik pinggangku dan menggenggamku dari belakang, itu…. wookie,, dia memelukku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Dia berbisik dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya letih dan lelah memelukku. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Dia mengulangi.

Aku berhenti dan menatap tangan-tangan kecil yang mencengkeram di pinggangku. Perlahan-lahan aku menyentuhnya dan mengganggamnya dengan tanganku.

"Miandhe…. Tentang pertengkaran kita, maafkan aku….." Aku berbisik dan aku tahu dia mendengarnya.

Aku senang. Senang bahwa ia ada di sini. Senang bahwa aku tidak harus menelepon. Senang bahwa kami tidak bertengkar lagi. Aku hendak berbalik dan menghadapnya saat aku merasa hampir semua berat badannya bertumpu di punggungku. Dia benar-benar sudah mati lelah.

"wookie-ah…" aku menyikutnya.

"hmmm….." gumam wookie

"istirahatlah…. Kau butuh tidur….." kataku pelan.

"Tidak bisakah aku tidur seperti ini?" Dia bergumam masih dengan menumpukan tubuhnya dipunggungku membuatku tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu berat Aku tidak bisa menahanmu semalaman.." Aku menggoda dan dia sedikit membenturkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"inikah caramu untuk merusak suasana….BABO hyung" katanya pelan, aku hanya tersenyum.

Ne…Ne…miandhe…." Kataku terkikik " jangan bergerak." Kataku lagi pada wookie dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mengangkatnya dengan punggungku dan membawanya ke kamar kami

"GYAAAA…" teriak wookie saat tubuhnya kugendong.

"sssttt… kau mau membangunkan semua orang…..?" hardikku menahan tawaku.

"kau membuatku kaget hyung….." Aku bisa mendengarnya cekikikan juga, wookie mencengkeram leherku ketika kami berjalan kekamar tidur.

"wookie-ah…." Panggilku padanya, sungguh aku menikmati kehangatan saat dia memelukku dari belakang.

"hmm…." Gumamnya pelan.

Dan seperti mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya, aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku katakan tidak perlu waktu yang tepat dan tempat baik.

"aku mencintaimu…"

"….."

Aku tersenyum dan berusaha tidak merubah exspresi wajahku saat aku menyadari wookie mencium leherku dan memelukku semakin erat.

"terlebih aku hyung… Aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dileherku.

"chagiya…. Angkat wajahmu….." kataku pada wookie dan wookie mengangkat wajahnya yang tenggelam dileherku.

"sungguh tak bisa tidur seperti ini ya….?" Katanya seperti keluhan, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"tidurlah…." Aku menempatkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan memberinya kecupan serta senyuman sebelum matanya terpejam. Dan akan tetap ada didekatnya saat dia membuka matanya esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_FIN_

I'm soory….. ini hanya keisengan semata, karena terlalu pusing dengan kerjaan makanya iseng buat cerita pendek…..  
review jika berkenan….. jika tidak yah, saya tak emmaksa anda sekalian….

Gomawo…. Gomawo….. (bow…bow….)


End file.
